


Building Blocks

by astrovivir



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Autistic Jeremy, all of jeremys stims are basically my stims, enjoy, this is an autistic headcanon from ur fav autistic kid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 02:56:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12572188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrovivir/pseuds/astrovivir
Summary: Jeremy Heere was six years old when he was diagnosed with Autism Spectrum Disorder.He was around eight years old when he was finally diagnosed with Asperger Syndrome.He was 17 when he decided to get a SQUIP to become normal.





	Building Blocks

**Author's Note:**

> woo autistic jeremy is my fav jeremy i love  
> enjoy

Jeremy Heere was six years old when he was diagnosed with Autism Spectrum Disorder.

In the beginning Mr. Heere was devastated and Jeremy’s mother had walked out on them, not wanting to ‘deal with a retard for a son’. Jeremy didn’t understand what she meant by that, but it upset him to see his mother leave. 

He was around eight when doctors told his father that Jeremy had what was called Asperger Syndrome. The doctors explained to Mr. Heere about the syndrome. 

They said that Jeremy would have trouble understand people and their feelings and even his own emotions. 

He’d avoid eye contact and have trouble with interacting with his peers. 

He’d have special interests of sorts, which Mr. Heere didn’t seem to mind.

He’d develop strange, repetitive movements and have unusual sensory reactions. 

Mr. Heere was, once again, distraught by this news. He felt as if he was at fault for how Jeremy was, but over time he learned to accept his son and grow to love more than he had before. 

And Jeremy grew more as well over time.

 

* * *

 

“Ash burgers?”

“No. Asperger's.”

An eight year old Jeremy was explaining to his one friend, Michael, what he had been diagnosed with.

“Oh!” Michael laughed, “What’s that?” He asked.

Jeremy shrugged, not looking at Michael. “I’m just not normal, I guess.”

Michael frowned. “You seem pretty normal to me.”

Jeremy didn’t respond.

“Well..” Michael said after a few seconds of silence, “You’re still my friend! And you’ll always be my friend! Even if you do have ash burgers-”

“Asperger’s.”

“Whatever!” 

Jeremy laughed. And Michael laughed along. 

And they were happy.

 

* * *

 

Jeremy got through middle school with Michael by his side.

And as the doctors said, Jeremy did develop repetitive movements that he did when he was nervous or happy. 

When he was nervous, Jeremy would flap his hands and groan. 

And when he was happy, he’d also flap his hands, but there was a difference between the happy flapping and the nervous flapping. A difference that Mr. Heere and Michael recognized quickly. The nervous flapping was small, but the happy flapping was big and attention-grabbing. Michael enjoyed the happy flapping. 

When he was happy, Jeremy would also bounce. He often bounced when Michael was around. 

Michael didn’t mind any of the stims. He found them endearing. Of course, the stims became harder for others to accept as Jeremy got older.

 

* * *

High school was absolute hell, both for Jeremy and Michael. 

Freshman year people would mock Jeremy and his stims. They’d trap him in corners and flap their arms violently while making noises at him. Jeremy simply sat and let it happen, covering his ears to try and block them out. 

Michael was teased for hanging out with Jeremy. 

“Why would you wanna hang out with an autistic kid?” They’d ask him, “He’s a lost cause.”

Michael didn’t care though. He promised to stay by Jeremy’s side, and he wasn’t going to break that promise because some shitty teens mocked him. 

Sophomore year was slightly better. The kids quit mocking Jeremy. Every now and then, a group would send looks and stares towards Michael and Jeremy’s way. Michael let Jeremy rub his hands to distract him from the endless stares and whispers. 

Junior year was uneventful. People quit bothering Jeremy altogether, realizing that it was uncool to make fun of a kid with a disorder. 

Senior year was the one that hurt Jeremy the most. He had gotten that stupid Squip.

“I can help make you  _ normal _ , Jeremy. Isn’t that what you want?” It would say to him. 

And Jeremy agreed, because that was what he wanted. To finally be normal.

The Squip would shock him whenever he tried to stim, making social situations a living hell.

But what was the worst for Jeremy, was that the Squip took away the one thing that truly kept Jeremy ground: Michael.

“He’s holding you down, Jeremy,” it told him. “If you want to be normal, you have to make sacrifices.”

So a sacrifice he made. 

When the optic nerve blocking went up again, when Michael was taken away from Jeremy once more; he became overwhelmed.

He had a meltdown in the bathroom, locking the door and letting out wails and screams. 

The Squip didn’t shock him. 

 

* * *

 

After the fire at Jake’s house and the play incident, Jeremy found himself in a white room. The first thing that went through Jeremy’s mind was how bright the lights were. 

The second thing that went through his mind was that someone else was talking. 

“Hurts like a motherfucker, doesn’t it?”

Rich Goranski. 

Jeremy didn’t respond, but he did glance at him to acknowledge that he knew that Rich was there. 

“What are they saying about me at school?” Rich asked. 

“Sorry..” Jeremy mumbled. 

“Sorry? Don’t be. I’m finally free of that happy hive-mind. Once I’m out of here, the ladies are gonna learn to love the real Richard Goranski,” he took a pause, “and the dudes… oh my god, I am totally bi.” 

Jeremy didn’t react much to that, it didn’t really matter to him if Rich was bi or not. 

“Your squip’s gone?” Jeremy asked. Rich nodded.

“How?”

“Ask your buddy. The one with the headphones? He’s been around a ton, by the way. Is he your boyfriend?”

Jeremy quickly interrupted, “No! No, he’s not.” He was beginning to rock a bit. 

And right on cue, Michael entered the room. He said something quick to Rich before closing the hospital curtain, leaving only him and Jeremy. 

“Hey..” Jeremy said awkwardly. 

“Hey.” Michael said back, just as awkwardly. 

This was making Jeremy anxious. His best friend, who he just abandoned, was now here and was probably waiting to drop all hell on Jeremy.

Jeremy started to pick at his hands and Michael noticed quickly. 

“Hey now, let’s not do that.”  He said as he grabbed Jeremy’s hands, holding them in his own.  

Jeremy didn’t respond to this, he just stared at his and Michael’s hands. 

“Do you hate me?” He asked. 

“Never.” Michael simply replied. 

“Are we still friends?”

“Always.”

Jeremy smiled softly, and his hands started to flap in Michael’s hands as his whole body bounced gently. 

Michael laughed happily at this. He was always fond of the bouncing. 

One way or another, Michael found himself on the hospital bed next to Jeremy, letting the other boy rub his ‘RISE ABOVE RACISM’ patch. 

And it was nice. 

**Author's Note:**

> so good i love my boys  
> leave comments & kudos please!  
> if u want more autistic jeremy stories just let me know!!  
> <3


End file.
